comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Superman Confidential
Superman Confidential is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Superman Confidential #13: 12 Mar 2008 Current Issue :Superman Confidential #14: 09 Apr 2008 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Published monthly. Final issue was #14. Superman also appears monthly in Action Comics, Superman and Superman/Batman. Characters Main Characters *'Superman/Kal-El/Clark Kent' - The last survivor of the planet Krypton, Superman has many powers on Earth, including flight, super-strength, super-speed, x-ray vision, heat vision, and invulnerability. (aka "The Man of Steel,' 'The Man of Tomorrow') - wikipedia:Superman Allies *'Lois Lane' - Star reporter for the Daily Planet. - wikipedia:Lois Lane *'Jimmy Olsen' - Photographer and cub reporter for the Daily Planet. Has a 'signal watch' that can be used to contact Superman. Sometimes called "Superman's Pal" - wikipedia:Jimmy Olsen Enemies *'Lex Luthor' - Founder and former CEO of Lexcorp. - wikipedia:Lex Luthor Minor Characters *'Perry White' - Editor in Chief of the Daily Planet. - wikipedia:Perry White *'Lana Lang' - Clark Kent's high school sweetheart. - wikipedia:Lana Lang *'Martha (Clark) 'Ma' Kent' - Superman's adoptive mother on Earth. - wikipedia:Martha Kent *'Jonathan 'Pa' Kent' - Superman's adoptive father on Earth. - wikipedia:Jonathan Kent *'Jor-El' - Superman's biological father from Krypton. Deceased. - wikipedia:Jor-El *'Lara' - Superman's biological mother from Krypton. Deceased. - wikipedia:Lara (Kryptonian) Other Characters/Places/Things *'Metropolis' - Large city in the United States, and current city of residence of Superman. - wikipedia:Metropolis (comics) *'Smallville' - Kansas farming town where Clark Kent was raised on Earth. Current home to Martha & Jonathan Kent, and Superboy/Conner Kent. - wikipedia:Smallville *'Krypton' - Home planet of Superman/Kal-El. Was destroyed when its radioactive core went critical. - wikipedia:Krypton (Planet) *'The Phantom Zone' - Otherdimensional realm where criminals from Krypton were exiled. - wikipedia:Phantom Zone Recent Storylines Superman Confidential #14 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Superman Confidential #13 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Superman: Kryptonite' - Collects #1-5, 11. "While Superman attempts to survive his first encounter with Kryptonite, will Lois Lane fall prey to a mysterious stranger?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401214649 Trade Paperbacks *'Superman: Kryptonite' - Collects #1-5, 11. "While Superman attempts to survive his first encounter with Kryptonite, will Lois Lane fall prey to a mysterious stranger?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401222404 History First published in November 2006. Superman Confidential tells stories of the early days of Superman's career, with each story arc by a different creative team. Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Superman created by Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster. Issues #1-6: Writer: Darwyn Cooke. Artist: Tim Sale. Issues #7-8: Writers: Jimmy Palmiotti & Justin Gray. Artists: Koi Turnbull & Sandra Hope. Covers: Andy Park. Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. News & Features * 30 Oct 2007 - Palmiotti & Gray's Confidential Superman & Lori Lemaris Tale Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *Superman in the Comics - Section of the Superman Homepage pertaining to the comics *wikipedia:Superman - general Wikipedia entry for Superman Category:Super-Hero